The present disclosure relates to improving anode material properties for lithium ion batteries.
Lithium ion based batteries are popular because of their energy-to-weight ratios, lack of a memory effect, and a slow loss of charge when not in use. Traditionally, lithium ion batteries use lithium complex oxide, such as lithium cobalt oxide, lithium iron phosphate, lithium manganese oxide, etc, as a cathode and carbon or graphite as the anode. One challenge associated with lithium batteries is due to the expansion and contraction of the lithium alloy during a charging/discharging cycle. For instance, some lithium alloy can expand 300% when fully charged. The expansion and contraction during the charge/discharge cycle can crack or delaminate the anode material, which irreversibly causes the anode to lose electrical contact within the anode and with a current collector and render the end of life for the lithium battery.
There is therefore a long felt need to improve the lifetime of lithium batteries.